A World Apart
by Jet Stark
Summary: What happens when a man and his beloved shiny Gardevoir are pulled apart? Find out in this story. Rated for some questionable themes.
1. Chapter 1

A World Apart

Chapter 1

That dream. Jet always woke up scared by the nightmare. He checked his pokémon and saw that they were safe. He could have sworn that he'd heard Lunaria, his trusted and beloved shiny Gardevoir scream in fear. Yet, there she was, safe and sound asleep. He touched her shoulder and saw that she was still breathing. He went back to bed and was asleep quickly.

The next morning, he went into the kitchen and found Lunaria sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Lunaria. How was your sleep?"

She responded directly into his mind, 'Good morning. I sense that you had your nightmare again. Was it any different?'

"It was terrible. I saw you die… Again…"

'Same way as usual?'

"Yeah… You were attacked when you didn't expect it and you were cut to shreds…"

'Be calm. I'm fine. I've been on my guard at all times.'

"That doesn't change the fact that you were attacked by a rabid Ursaring."

'I'll be on the lookout for any crazed Ursarings. You have a new town to visit, you being a major celebrity and all.'

"True, but I'm bringing you with me this time. I want some company on this trip."

'Alright, but when are we going?'

"Tomorrow morning. We'll set out first thing and I'll carry some other pokémon with me. You can walk with me, but I'll carry a Luxury Ball for you if you decide you want to rest."

'Ok. I'll get ready.'

That night, after dinner, Jet went into the room where he let his pokémon out of their pokéballs to play and sleep. "Lunaria, can you come here, please?"

She walked over to him. 'Yes?'

"Follow me, please." Jet turned and walked out of the room, followed closely by Lunaria. He led her into his study. "Lunaria, I fear that with the frequency of my nightmare, you might be in genuine danger. If you don't mind, I'd like to have you sleep in my room. I don't want to lose you."

'If you want me to, I will. I am a protector pokémon, after all. I would enjoy sleeping in the same room. Where would I sleep though?'

"That's another problem I thought about. Would you be opposed to sharing my bed? It's plenty large enough and I love you as a member of my family. You are like a sibling to me.

'I think I could handle that. I always wondered what it'd be like to be curled against you in my sleep…'

"Well I think that after tonight we'll both know."

That night, Jet said good night to all of his other pokémon and Lunaria followed him up to his room. He went into the master bathroom and changed into his pajamas, a modest sleep set, and climbed into bed. Lunaria rose from his desk chair and sat down on the edge of his soft bed.

'Oh my! This is incredibly soft!'

"Do you like it?"

'I do.' She climbed in beside Jet and curled up next to him, embracing him and pulling herself close. 'I hope you don't mind the closeness, Jet. I just feel like if I am holding you like this, you might not have the nightmare tonight.'

"I don't mind. Strangely, I feel at peace right now. Let's go to sleep, Lunaria. Good night." He turned off the light.

'Good night, Jet.'

End of Chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic, so please, no flaming.

Note: I do not own pokémon, just Jet and Lunaria's names.


	2. Chapter 2

A World Apart

Chapter 2

The next morning came before Jet even realized that he could've fallen asleep. He still had Lunaria wrapped around him. He looked down at her. "Good morning, Lunaria," he whispered and kissed her forehead as if she were his child. She looked so peaceful as she slept next to him. He couldn't help smiling with love as he watched her. She stirred slightly, then yawned and looked sleepily up at him.

'Good morning, Jet.' She hugged him slightly.

"Good morning, Lunaria."

'Did you have the nightmare last night?'

"Amazingly, no. I don't even remember being asleep last night."

'Then my presence helped you.'

"I do believe so. Come on. Let's go down and have some breakfast." They got up and Jet changed out of his night clothes. He went down to the kitchen and found Lunaria sitting there with a bowl of cereal waiting for him. He sat down and ate quickly. "Are you ready, Lunaria?"

'Yes. Who else should I gather for our trip?'

"I think it'll be just us and Staraptor. I want to walk, but we need to be able to fly if something happens to one of us."

'Alright. I'll go tell him that you need him.' She glided out of the kitchen and into the pokémon room. She saw Staraptor and motioned for him to come near. He flew over and she walked out of the room with him following her. In the hall, she spoke: "Staraptor, Jet wants to take just us on a trip. We need to go to him now." She walked off again towards the kitchen and he followed her eagerly. They entered the kitchen and Jet pulled out 2 Luxury Balls. He opened one and Staraptor disappeared inside.

"Lunaria, would you like to walk?"

'Yes, please.'

"Okay." He put on his Running Shoes and they walked out of the house. He locked his door, despite how much he trusted his neighbors in Bluetree Town. He and Lunaria then walked north towards Route 701. They walked along the route for quite a ways. Soon, they came to Platinum Forest, which grew right beside Sapphire Sea. They entered the forest, Lunaria amazed by the silver leaves. After a few minutes of walking through the forest, Lunaria looked towards the sea.

"Jet, why is there a ship anchored so close to the forest?"

Jet looked at the ship. "I don't know. Maybe-" A rustle in the undergrowth made him jump. When he looked back, a pirate was standing right next to him and another was eying Lunaria. "Wh-who are y-y-you?"

"I be the leader of Team Plank. We be here ter steal yer pokémon and force 'em ter do our bidding. What say ye? Join us or fight? We don't play fair."

Jet glared. "Lunaria, Get us-" He felt as a fist hit him and he lost consciousness.

The last thing he remembered was, 'Jet! Help me!'


End file.
